Various electrical apparatuses are mounted to an existing rear door and the like which opens and closes a vehicle. In such a door system, electric power is transmitted from a vehicle body side to a rear door through wire harnesses to be supplied to electrical apparatuses such as an electrical lock apparatus, a defogger mounted to a window for removing frost, and a high mount stop lamp (For example, refer to JP H10-24782A).
Recently, convertibles, having a so-called retractable mechanism by which a roof and a rear window are folded and stowed in a luggage room located at a rear of the vehicle, become widely used. In such a vehicle, similarly to the rear door disclosed in JP H10-24782A, when supplying electric power to electrical apparatuses mounted to the roof and the rear window, the electric power is supplied from the vehicle body side through wire harnesses.
However, in a case of the convertible having the retractable mechanism, when extending and stowing the roof and the rear window, the roof and the rear window rotate at a larger angle and move a longer distance relative to the vehicle body, compared to the rear door disclosed in JP H10-24782A. Thus, harnesses used for the convertible should be formed so as to prevent wire breakage due to repeated forcible bending. Specifically, the harnesses need to be formed so as to have a longer loose portion, which freely bends without being fixed between the vehicle body and the rear window. Further, the harnesses need to be formed so as to bend significantly when the roof and the rear window are folded. When the roof and the rear window are stowed, the loose portions of each harness, being able to freely bend, occupy an extra space in the luggage room, thus impairing convenience.
A need exists for a contact mechanism which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.